


The Stormwing

by Elsin



Category: Revolutionary Arc - kitsunerei88
Genre: (a small amount of) Blood, Art, Gen, Oaths & Vows, Traditional Media, a metaphor completely inspired by Tortall, ritual self-injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Elsin
Summary: In another world, all it takes to sprout steel wings is driving a feather into your own flesh.This world is different--and yet there remain parallels.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	The Stormwing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunerei88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> protip: if you ever decide to make art destined for digitization, where the metallicity of some part of it is essential to make the image read the way you want it to, consider how you're going to light it _before_ you get all the way to the end of the creation process.  
> anyway! this is definitely not how stormwings actually work in rev arc, but I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
